Currently, various modes for pushing information are used, e.g. a system-message mode, a tip-prompting mode, a short-message mode and etc. The conventional modes for pushing information are described as following.
In the system-message mode, when communication is performed by using an Instant Messenger (IM) client, a system message is sent from a network side to the IM client. The system message includes recommendation information to be pushed to a user of the IM client or a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) of the recommendation information. The IM client may obtain the recommendation information according to the system message. The IM client may be, e.g. a QQ client, or a MSN client.
In the tip-prompting mode, when a user browses a web page via a user terminal, a tip is sent by the network side to the user terminal, and the tip may be displayed on a current page of the user terminal. The tip includes the recommendation information to be pushed to the user terminal or the URL of the recommendation information.
In the short-message mode, a short message is sent to all possible user terminals from the network side. The short message includes the recommendation information to be pushed to the user terminal or the URL of the recommendation information.
The recommendation information may include bulletin information and information to be popularized, and etc. In conventional solutions for pushing information, the recommendation information is sent to all users, and target users cannot be selected from all users. Therefore, the information pushing does not have pertinence, other users who are not the target users are disturbed, and system resources are wasted.
Along with the developments of information communication technologies, the information pushing becomes increasing related to a specific area. If the information is pushed to the target users based on location information, other users who are not the target users may not receive the information, and the system resources are saved. However, the related technologies are not provided currently.